


Sugar and Honey.

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tasty Treats…….The un-seen tag…….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Honey.

Set the scene… Captain Harold Dobey’s office…Late in the day……

Dobey.  
“Come in!”  
Starsky.   
“Hey Capt’n”.  
Dobey.  
“I thought you two guy’s had left already? I’m still snowed under with my heavy workload.”  
Hutch.  
“Well Capt’n, me ‘n my good buddy here just wanted to let you know that we’ve decided to change our names.”  
Dobey.  
“What the hell for? Nothing wrong with names you’ve got.”  
Starsky.  
“It’s like this Capt’n, me and Hutch are so sweet on each other, we are now calling ourselves, Sugar and Honey, I’m Sugar and he’s Honey.”  
Hutch.  
“Yeh Capt’n, we wanted everyone in the department to know just how much we mean to one another, by doing something really special to celebrate that fact.”  
Dobey.  
“You two must be outa your minds, you’d sound like a couple of ladies of the night, rather than two hard-nosed detectives, and a fat lotta good its gonna do my reputation if I have to go around calling you two by your pet names. There’s no way I’m calling Starsky Honey.!  
Hutch.  
“Wrong Capt’n I’m Honey, he’s Sugar!”  
Starsky.  
“Yeh calm down Capt’n, I’ts no big deal anyhow.”  
Hutch.  
“Hey Sugar, you hungry? Wanna come back to my place for a bite of something?”  
Starsky.  
“Sure do Honey, I’m starving, I havn’t had a taste of you since last night!”  
Dobey.  
“Get the hell outa my office, I aint goin for the idea and I don’t wanna hear any more about it, so you two can just forget it, and that’s an order.”  
Starsky.  
“Don’t sweat Capt’n, were goin, and ohh and by the way…”  
Dobey.  
“What now?”  
Hutch.  
“Yeh relax Capt’n, Starsk n me, we were just pulling your leg…”  
Dobey.  
“You two joker’s will be the death of me!...Hmm just got time for a visit to the vending machine.

The End.


End file.
